No Regrets: A Love Unexpected
by Leydhawk
Summary: When the team discovers Roy is an omega, and his heat comes while they're tracking a Vertigo dealer, will alpha Oliver do what he has to to get Roy through it? Omegaverse. A/B/O. Knotting, heat, rut, explicit m/m sex, slash! Has become a multi-chapter with erratic updates as I get inspired.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N My first foray into A/B/O. Thank you, randomplotbunny for the gentle introduction with your McKort trilogy, and for your support and encouragement. For those of you awaiting my return to NCIS, I've been sorely in need of lighter fare, and Happily has grown quite dark. It will be posted, as soon as I can face the angst again._

No Regrets:A Love Unexpected

One slip. One misjudgment, and Roy didn't quite make the next building as he leapt after Oliver, who was trying to cut off the man they were chasing. On the filthy cement of the alley, Roy started to roll over, and then stopped with a loud groan. Partway down, he'd hit a light, wrapping his body painfully over it, and now his gut felt like he'd been kicked by an elephant.

By the time Oliver had subdued their target and left him restrained for the police, Roy had very painfully climbed to his feet, but he swayed alarmingly. Ollie helped his friend and protégé back to their lair only to be called out for another crime in progress. Felicity did her best to examine Roy, but the only way they had at their disposal to determine if he had internal injuries was the portable MRI machine. Neither of them were prepared for what they found.

"Wait... No, Roy...!" Felicity stammered as she scanned the results. There were organs in his abdomen that, as far as she'd been told, couldn't be there.

"What? What is it?" He grunted as he turned his body and climbed off the exam table. He came up behind the computer whiz and stared at the grey and white image on the monitor. It held no answers for him. "Felicity!"

She slowly rotated her chair and stared up at him. "You...you said you were a beta," she finally said.

"What?! What do you mean? I _am_ a beta!" He snapped.

She pointed at the screen, turning back and indicating one area. "You have omega ovaries and a womb, Roy..."

His eyes widened in shock. "That's not possible! I'm a beta! I'm not... No!" The surge of adrenaline only got him halfway up the stairs before he doubled over and curled up sitting on a step. Felicity made her way closer.

"Weren't you tested?" She asked softly.

He shook his head, not looking at her. "When I was born... We were homeless. I hardly ever saw a doctor growing up, and the school nurses don't exactly... No. But how could I not..."

Felicity went back to her workstation and did a search, then spent several minutes skimming the information. Roy waited, his mind numb, his gut aching.

"It's...it's more common in third world countries. Malnutrition and extremely low body fat can suppress heat, just as they can a female's menses. There are even a few cases where an omega never had a heat at all," she summarized.

"Don't tell Oliver." The statement, plea, order, or whatever was not what Felicity expected to hear.

"He should know, Roy. If you were to go into heat-"

"No! Please, Felicity. Please don't tell him," Roy begged. And suddenly Felicity knew that he had had a much rougher childhood than she had ever imagined. Malnutrition to the point of suppressing his heat until he'd started working out so much that he kept his body fat so minimal that it had never begun... Starvation, desperation, and fight-or-die must have been his existence. As an omega, he'd been struggling against his biology, successfully, without knowing it. Now that he did know, she was sure he'd continue to hide the truth for as long as he could, possibly with disastrous results. A heat too long denied was stronger when it finally happened. Felicity knew there was a whole portion of the porn industry that exploited the fact. Who knew what the result might be for Roy? If it came up suddenly in the middle of a fight or a chase... His life was more stable now than it must have been, and Felicity was pretty sure he was getting three meals a day for maybe the first time ever... He was a ticking bomb.

"It could overwhelm you in the middle of a fight, Roy. Oliver _has_ to know."

So when Oliver returned, he'd confessed. Felicity had stayed, better able to share the technical information, but when that part of the revelation was done, Oliver gave her a look, and she excused herself to go home.

Roy was slumped low in a chair, and Oliver stood still, leaning back on the exam table with his arms crossed while he watched the younger man and contemplated.

"Why are you so freaked out about this? I can tell you're scared, but I thought you knew me well enough to know I'm not a bigot," Oliver finally said. And he wasn't. He'd never thought omegas shouldn't be able to do anything that a beta or alpha could. Even before, when he was a sought-after, rich, vacuous playboy alpha, he had been all for equal rights.

"Felicity thinks my, uh, my heat could start suddenly and endanger us both," Roy muttered.

"Felicity is a beta who's mostly only been around other betas. I have plenty of experience with the other two dynamics, and I can promise you, you'll know it's coming. The fastest stage one I've ever seen was at _least_ twenty minutes. Once you get used to how it feels, you'll probably sense it hours or even a day ahead. We can make a room for you down here so you have somewhere safe to wait it out. If you decide to...have company, well, that you'd want to take elsewhere," Oliver offered, trying to calm his friend by being matter-of-fact and practical.

Roy hadn't been able to find anything to say in response, so he'd nodded, and things had mostly returned to normal.

As she so often was, though, Felicity was right that his first heat was going to be fast and overwhelmingly powerful. They were in the middle of tracking a Vertigo dealer when it came up. Roy had researched about it, never having paid that much attention to the details of a dynamic not his own, and so when his skin started to crawl and his need for physical contact meant he couldn't keep his hands off Oliver on their way back from questioning some of Roy's street contacts, they both knew what was happening. He'd been able to restrain himself to having his hands on Oliver's back rather than groping him and rutting against him like some omega pornstar, but when they got back to the lair, Oliver sent Diggle and Felicity away. He was too worried to leave Roy alone, but realized that having an alpha close probably wasn't the best idea, unless... Oliver pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Maybe he should have asked Felicity to stay instead. But there had been so much shame and fear and vulnerability in Roy's eyes, he'd found himself _needing_ to protect him.

"We could work out. If you're exhausted, it can be easier," Oliver suggested. Roy had his clenched fists buried under his tightly folded arms to keep from reaching out to the older man. He felt cold and hot and jittery, and he couldn't stop the image in his mind that he'd found online of an alpha's genitalia and associating it with Oliver. How big of a knot would he get, locking his cock inside while he came? Would he really produce as much as half a cup of come? What would it feel like... Roy grimaced at his distraction, hating every moment of this horrible weakness, this betrayal by his own body.

"We need to find that dealer. Someone could die while you're sitting around _babysitting_ me," Roy spat bitterly. "It could be a couple of _days_, Oliver!"

Oliver understood his frustration. Unfulfilled heat took longer to wear off than if Roy were to have an alpha mate with him. That was the only way to speed it up, but there was no way Oliver would suggest it. If Roy did, though... Ollie cleared his throat and shrugged. "It'll take as long as it takes."

Roy started pacing, switching his balled fists from under his folded arms into the pockets of his familiar red hoodie. They'd both changed into casual clothes, staying the whole length of the lair away from one another as they did. But now Roy was causing the air to move, and his scent wafted to Oliver. He clenched his jaw. It was the most alluring smell he'd ever experienced. Roy's personal scent always reminded Ollie of rain on hot pavement, and now there were layers upon layers of additional smells as his body released pheromones evolutionarily designed to attract alphas. By force of will, Oliver stayed where he was and calmed his body's own animalistic response.

"Talk to me. Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared," Roy snarled.

"You have something serious going on in your mind about this. It'll be easier for both of us if we try to have a conversation. The time will go faster."

Roy paced back and forth another four times before he replied.

"Male omegas... On the street... In the gangs... They're _meat_. They're disposable. You know what they call them? What _I_ called them?"

Oliver felt ill. "What, Roy? What were they called?"

"Pussyboys. Cumbags. Worse. I never used one, but I never stopped one from being used. Being raped, or sodomized, or whatever the fucking word is..." Roy had tears streaking his cheeks, and he rubbed them away furiously. His emotions were heightened and his face was beginning to flush. Oliver knew his heat was truly starting.

Roy groaned in frustration. "I'm useless! I'm a fucking _waste_, just like my mom always said I was! Damnit!"

"Roy..." Oliver's heart broke for him. At least _he_ knew his parents had loved him. Roy had never found any stability until he'd become part of Oliver's team.

"We've gotta get out there! We've gotta find that dealer and take him down! Taking out these assholes is the only thing that gives my life reason at all!" Roy practically screamed. Oliver had had enough. He stepped in front of Roy, who stopped just shy of bumping into him. But Oliver saw him catch the alpha pheromones his body was releasing in response to Roy's omega heat, and the younger man swayed forward.

"Roy, you are important to _me_. You. Not just you helping me catch criminals, but you. You're my friend. I know Felicity feels the same way. For Diggle, it's more like comrades-in-arms, but he cares, too. You're worth more than your muscle and fighting abilities."

Roy met Oliver's eyes and searched them, looking for the lies which were all he'd ever known until he met the Queen family. There was something so open and loving in Ollie's gaze, something that seemed to recognize and understand Roy's pain.

Roy decided in an instant. "So, _help_ me. Let's...let's get this done so we can go back to our job. I have a life worth living, now."

"I won't mate with you out of desperation. You're too important to me for that."

Roy's breath started heaving. He was trying hard not to cry, to sob and wail and beg. He knew that his feelings were totally screwed up by the hormones in his system, but he also made the decision from trust and determination.

"Just get me through this one heat. Help me, Ollie," he whispered. He'd never used the diminutive of Oliver's name before, and it was nearly the older man's undoing.

"I couldn't stand it if you regretted it later, Roy," Oliver confessed in a pained whisper.

"I will _never_ regret a moment I spend with you."

Making his choice, Oliver pulled Roy's hand out of his pocket and pushed the cuff of his sweatshirt up and brought the inside of his wrist to his nose and let himself inhale and fully experience Roy's scent. It was even better close up. He gently squeezed Roy's fist, and when it unclenched, he laced their fingers together and drew Roy toward the room they'd set up for him.

Closing the door behind them and locking it to make certain they wouldn't be interrupted, Oliver stopped them at the foot of the full sized bed. He was glad they hadn't gotten a single, now.

"You sure? I'll do my best, but it's probably gonna hurt," Ollie said.

"Yeah," Roy said. He was panting as he discovered that the word 'heat' was quite apt. He felt like he was slow roasting from inside. His body was reacting wildly to Oliver's alpha-ness. He was aware of every callous and scar on the hand that held his; he watched Oliver's face raptly, and the smell of him, a musk like leather that also had hints of the dark time right before the dawn started to brighten the sky, was making Roy's heart pound. He could feel his pulse throbbing down low in his gut, and when he shifted his stance, he felt moisture between his ass cheeks as he experienced his body self-lubricating. It stunned him and he froze.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, seeing the sudden disturbance on the shorter man's face.

"It's...real. It's actually starting," he whispered, obviously frightened. Oliver relaxed.

"It's normal, Roy. Everything that's happening is completely natural," he reassured. He unzipped Roy's red hoodie and pushed it off his shoulders, then stripped his battered t-shirt over his head. Roy found himself feeling docile and willing to let Oliver completely take over. That was disturbing as well, but the more Oliver moved near him and touched him, the more distant any response but growing excitement became. He closed his eyes and let the alpha do whatever he wanted.

Ollie got Roy undressed before getting naked himself, throwing the condom he'd had in his pocket ever since he learned about Roy onto the bed. He had to be prepared at any time for anything. He recalled his sister complaining about how the slick excreted during her heat was hard to get out of her clothes, and he knew Roy still didn't have enough extra money to replace anything they ruined. The smell of Roy's slick made Oliver shudder and fight the urge to bend the younger man over and plow into him. Instead, he encouraged Roy to lay down on the middle of the bed.

Looking up with his big blue eyes, he made Oliver smile at the gorgeous picture he made laid out on the bed and waiting. Lowering himself on top of Roy, Oliver barely stopped himself from kissing his sensuous mouth. Trying to keep it more platonic, he started slowly tongue-bathing Roy's neck instead. The taste of his skin was perfect. The sigh he responded with was perfect. Oliver was enraptured.

He moved down to Roy's chest, sucking and licking, avoiding his nipples until he couldn't stand it anymore. He ran the flat of his tongue over one, then blew lightly across it. Roy moaned, and Oliver repeated the motion with the other one, watching, fascinated, as the flesh contracted until the nipple stood out erect from the rest of the areola. He couldn't refrain from sucking hard on each of them, smelling Roy's arousal increase as he did.

Oliver moved down his body, exploring it thoroughly with his mouth. There was little give under his surprisingly soft skin. The young man had a very small amount of body fat, as Felicity had observed. At Roy's feet, he nuzzled the instep and sucked on several toes. He watched as the omega's head shifted, his mouth hanging slack, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the pleasure that Oliver was giving him.

The only thing that Roy was aware of was Oliver. Nothing else existed but Oliver and what he was doing to him. He was impatient, his ass aching as the slick just kept seeping out, needing the alpha. But every touch was perfect and special and Roy just wanted it to keep going forever.

Oliver worked back up Roy's legs, spreading them so he could kneel between them, holding them up as he ran his tongue from Roy's knee to his hip. Roy's erection was leaving shiny dots of moisture on his hard stomach as it jumped from Oliver's stimulation of his body. Pushing on the back of Roy's thighs, Oliver made him curl his body up, raising his ass so that Ollie could dip his head and finally taste the spicy tang of Roy's slick where it moistened the curve where his thigh met his ass. Oliver moaned and Roy's head rolled back and forth. Moving up, he mouthed his balls, then gave a swipe of his tongue to the underside of his cock while he let his legs relax back down, still spread.

Sitting back on his heels, Oliver took in the sight before him. A deep flush darkened Roy's chest and face. His mouth was still open, his breath panting, and Oliver watched as his hands scrabbled on the sheets, fisting, then releasing. Oliver shifted so he was straddling one of Roy's thighs, carefully starting to work his index finger into the tight, slippery ring. He lay back down atop the smaller man as his finger passed the second knuckle. He could feel the resistance of the inner ring of muscle, the entrance to that upper canal that made omegas so special. Normal sex would just stay in the rectum, but heat caused the canal to tilt and allowed the opening to be penetrated. Oliver knew that once the head of his cock passed that inner orafice, he'd be stimulating Roy's prostate as well as the two small glands just into his inner recess, where his pheromone-laden slick came from. All of those areas were tightly packed with nerves and would send Roy into raptures. Smiling in anticipation, Oliver added a second finger.

Holding his hand still, Oliver let Roy's hip thrusting work the fingers in deeper as the shorter man humped mindlessly. Angling his hand so that each shift Roy made pushed his fingers on the tightness of his inner sphincter, Oliver closed his eyes to better hear and feel. Roy grunted with the pressure on his virgin canal, but Oliver knew it felt good to him, too, since he kept pushing his body harder against his fingers.

Positioning a third finger, Ollie let Roy impale himself, stretching his outer entrance and finally feeling the inner ring loosen. His middle finger pressed in and Roy gasped and cried out inarticulately. Oliver groaned at the fresh gush of slick that accompanied the penetration and knew he was moments from coupling. His cock felt like he would burst in an instant inside the impossibly tight body beneath him, but Oliver knew he'd last longer than he thought. Still, as he breached the inner ring with a second finger, he felt Roy's body relax into the deep subservience of his heat. Oliver gazed down at the peaceful expression smoothing his friend's face and smiled tenderly. He withdrew his fingers gently and rolled the condom on.

Moving back between Roy's thighs, Oliver wrapped one arm under his slim hips, raising him for the best angle and carefully starting to push in. As the head passed inside, Oliver paused and Roy's eyes opened for the first time in what seemed like hours. Reaching up with his free hand, Ollie roughly stroked Roy's cheek, earning him a faint smile. The hormones flooding Roy's body rivaled the high from the best recreational drugs could offer, and Oliver grinned back, knowing how much pleasure Roy was feeling as well as how much better it was about to get for both of them.

Angling their bodies just right, Oliver pressed forward, feeling the resistance of Roy's inner ring. Roy's mouth opened wide, his brow faintly furrowing at the building pain, and Oliver gritted his teeth and shoved. A breathy shout escaped Roy's lips, with an answering cry from Oliver as the head of his cock was enveloped and massaged by the wickedly tight opening. They both froze and stared at each other, then the rush of ecstasy hit Roy and he nearly convulsed. Tears started pouring from his eyes and his hips jerked helplessly. Oliver shuddered as he started a slow rhythm, deep into Roy, then out past the inner ring, to push in past it again and again.

As Roy writhed and whined and trembled, Oliver felt the insane urge to lean in and bite him, marking and claiming him. The powerful pull of alpha mating omega heightened Oliver's protective and possessive instincts to a painful intensity, and he had to fight himself several times as he found his teeth bared and ready. Finally, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the carnal enjoyment of thrusting his cock into a hot, welcoming orafice.

Roy was beyond thoughts or words; beyond restraint of any kind. If Oliver had bitten him, he'd have welcomed the pain and the bond. His body was wracked with euphoria, responding to the alpha above him with every twitch of movement. And somehow, the rapture was _increasing_. Swells rose and subsided, but the crest of the wave was coming closer, and every cell in his body yearned for it.

Oliver could feel the spasms inside Roy as the omega's body prepared to give itself fully to his alpha. He opened his eyes and watched the utter wanton abandon with which Roy's body was thrashing. He'd never seen anything so beautiful...

Lunging harder, Ollie felt himself closing in on his completion as well. He rammed into the perfect heat of his friend, breathing raggedly as he felt his knot forming. His strokes became shorter, keeping more of him buried inside. Humping his hips hard against Roy's, he shook and tensed. The pressure mounted, tension coiling in his gut, his whole body tightening like a spring...and finally broke. His voice rose into a roar as the blinding pulses started, and he heard Roy howl as he came, too. Oliver locked in place, unable to move, but Roy's body massaged him, rippling, keeping his orgasm going and going... Endless rhapsody... Perfection... He collapsed onto the younger man's chest, shaking uncontrollably.

The madness of unimaginable pleasure subsided slowly from Roy's mind, and the careful nurturing nature of his omega instincts that he'd never experienced before swelled in him. He held Oliver tenderly, soothing him with strokes along his powerfully muscled sides and back. Their breathing slowed, and Oliver turned his head to meet Roy's gaze. His eyes practically glowing in satisfaction, the omega tilted his head and put his lips against Oliver's. Additional orgasmic spasms made Oliver jump and moan into the kiss. His knot swelled further, and he found himself kissing Roy back desperately, their tongues entwining, their breath shared.

Roy's arms tightened on Oliver, and he kissed back with fierce enjoyment. He could feel the alpha's reaction to his loving embrace and reveled in his ability to wring even more response from him. He experimentally squeezed his ass muscles and grinned as Oliver threw his head back and cried out.

"Roy..._fuck_... You've gotta stop..." Ollie gasped. Roy frowned and squeezed again, eliciting another weak cry and throbbing pulse from his lover. "This _is_ an alpha condom, but even they have limits. I don't want it to break from being overfilled."

Oliver's explanation made Roy grudgingly relax. He offered his lips again, though, and Oliver gladly accepted, softly kissing him, then withdrawing to look into his eyes.

"Is it always like this?" Roy asked, almost shyly. His higher brain functions were returning and he began to feel self-conscious of how their bodies were still inextricably joined.

"This was the most amazing mating I've ever experienced, Roy. It was..._perfect_," Oliver confessed. He needed to meet Roy's level of vulnerability with his own, knowing they still had to work together after this. Roy flushed in pleasure.

"Good, huh?"

"_Great_, my lo-" Oliver cleared his throat. A wise, knowing smile curled Roy's lips, and the omega kissed him again.

His knot finally deflated, and Oliver held the condom as he withdrew. They both sighed regretfully as they drew apart. Oliver's eyes widened at the bulge in the condom from the copious amount of come he'd produced. He was glad they'd stopped stimulating each other when they did. He carefully removed it and tied it off, wiping himself and his hands clean of the overflow. Turning back to the bed, he saw Roy watching him with half-hooded eyes, his entire demeanor screaming satiation. Oliver smiled ruefully and lay down beside him, drawing the smaller man into his arms.

"Will you...help me...with my heats in the future?" Roy asked softly. He wanted to ask if they could just have sex, too. He wanted to experience Oliver in every way he could, but he wasn't sure if his desire was reciprocated, or if it would even last past the euphoria he was floating in.

"_Anytime_. This was..."

"Yeah. Me too."

Oliver held him tight until they both seemed to remember their mission at the same time.

"We'd better-" Oliver started.

"-go get that dealer," Roy finished.

They cleaned up and got back into their hooded gear, wordlessly helping each other, working like two bodies with one mind.

They called Dig and Felicity back in, and though the two additional team members exchanged looks at the strong scents emanating from Roy's room, they didn't comment. While Roy and Oliver had been occupied, Diggle and Felicity had come up with a location for the dealer's stockpile of Vertigo. The operation went more smoothly than any other ever had, the almost telepathic connection between Oliver and Roy allowing them to work seamlessly and silently. The dealer and his cache of drugs were passed off to the police, and the team returned to the lair.

Diggle stayed while the other men removed their gear, looking carefully at their necks as they removed their hoods and protective leather. Oliver finally had enough.

"What the hell are you looking for, Dig?" He demanded. Roy hadn't noticed the scrutiny and looked up at the sharp tone of Oliver's voice.

"You two acted like a bonded pair out there. I want to know if you were careless enough to do that to Roy tonight," Diggle replied evenly. Roy's eyes widened and he stared at Oliver.

"I would never take advantage of Roy in his heat to bond him against his will," Oliver growled.

"Wait...what?" Roy asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," Dig said. There were no bloody bites on either of their throats, so he was obviously mistaken. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Roy watched Diggle leave then turned to Oliver, his face pale and unsure.

"I can...sense you," Roy said quietly. Oliver nodded.

"Me, too. But I swear I didn't..."

"I know. I trust you. But...can a bond just...happen?"

Oliver couldn't keep himself away from Roy any longer when uncertainty and fear rolled off of him in near-tangible waves. He pulled the younger man against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Not unless..._both_ of us..."

Roy tilted his head back to meet Oliver's stunned gaze.

"I did. I _do_."

"Roy, it was your first-"

"I've been in love before, Ollie. I know it. This isn't just the heat...the sex. You're...everything to me. Ever since you saved my life, I've felt this pull...like you're my magnetic north. I had to find you, to help you, to learn and become more like you...to be _worthy_ of you."

Oliver stared at him, mesmerized by the passionate conviction in Roy's eyes. His _lover's_ eyes. His bonded mate's.

"I love you, Roy," Oliver breathed, and everything snapped into place, like a dislocated joint returning to its natural position.

"Let's go to bed, Oliver, _love. _My alpha," Roy whispered, pulling him back toward his room. Oliver went eagerly.

~~~Arrow~~~

_A/N Thanks to my Beta, FlyingPiglet, who helped me clarify my version of this 'verse. And to Tonimichelle; your unbridled enthusiasm always brightens my day!_

_Reviews really let me know whay ya'll like so I can write more of what you like. Just sayin'. ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I hadn't intended to write more for this, but Omegaverse is fascinating to me, and after reading more of other people's work, I decided that Roy had it too easy that first time. So here's a rougher cycle for them..._

Chapter Two

"Two weeks! It's only been two weeks! It's supposed to be two _months_!" Roy was horrified that he was starting to feel the first symptoms of his body entering heat.

"When omegas first present, it can be really irregular. I kind of figured that for you it would be even less often since your body fat is still so low, but-" Felicity tried to help by giving him more information, but Roy just scowled.

"Your body's making up for lost time," Diggle supplied. He sat across the room from Roy, and he was already planning to leave as soon as possible. As an alpha, he could smell the change in Roy's scent, and the pheromones were distracting. He wanted to get home to Lyla and screw her senseless.

"Oliver's heading back, but it's gonna be hours before he gets home," Felicity said. She was worried about how bad things might get for Roy; worried he might hurt himself. "I can stay...for a while, anyway, but John, you should-"

"Yeah. Roy, um, good luck, man. Keep telling yourself that Oliver is on his way. He's taking the first train from Central City. He'll be here as soon as he can."

So two people who both loved Oliver awkwardly waited together in the lair as Roy's skin started to itch and crawl and he paced like a caged animal.

"I didn't... I never meant to... I'm sorry, Felicity," Roy mumbled each phrase as he passed her. It was the first time they'd addressed the situation, and Felicity inwardly rolled her eyes that of course a man would have to be in a heightened emotional state to even consider anyone else's feelings. She sighed. _No_. Roy was a good guy, and her friend. She wouldn't just lump him into the oblivious and uncaring category with most men. He was an omega, after all, even if they'd just discovered the fact a month before. Her childhood best friend had been a male omega, although he'd moved away before he presented. He'd still been a kind, sweet person who had regularly involved her with his own family when her mom had worked late, which was often.

"I never really stood a chance with him anyway, Roy," she said quietly.

Roy stopped his restless pacing and turned to face her. "What? Why not? You're beautiful and smart and strong... Why wouldn't he have been lucky to know you love him?"

Felicity sighed. "Wrong kind of strength, I guess."

Roy threw his arms around her and hugged her. He couldn't stand her pain. He had to show her she was wonderful and worthy and that she was important to him. Even if it _was_ just his omega nurturing instincts kicking in.

"Ohmygod," she gasped. The unexpected proximity brought his pheromones to her immediate attention, and even as a beta, she reacted protectively to his burgeoning heat. She held him close, feeling like she could take on any foe who might threaten him. My god, if this was even a fraction of what Oliver felt, _how_ had he been able to leave him for even a moment? Anger and resentment flared in her chest that Oliver would leave his helpless omega unprotected.

The thought that Roy, the tough street kid, former gang-banger, would ever be a helpless omega in distress snapped her out of the instinct-driven haze. "Oh-_kay_," she said, pushing him away with firm hands on his shoulders. "I think you need to not...do that. To anyone. Except Oliver, of course. At least when you're in heat."

Roy blinked, his higher brain function fading more each moment as the hormones took over his body. "Huh?"

"Um. Hugging people when you're like this is gonna have to be a no-no. Just trust me on this."

Roy shrugged, a little confused, but just resumed pacing. He felt a slight moisture from his ass and clenched his fists. Where was Oliver?!

Eventually Roy had to stop pacing. The movement was causing slick to start to trickle down his leg. He didn't want to take his jeans off in front of Felicity, but the fabric was starting to stick and bunch. He stood still, his arms crossed and his fists clenched for a few minutes, then his guts spasmed and he groaned.

"Do you want me to go buy you a dildo or something?"

"Jeez, Felicity, just say what you think, why don't ya?" It was humiliating how appealing the offer sounded, though.

"I've researched it, and it can get bad, the, uh, the _need_. To have something in you. Someone, preferably. Someone with a knot, but still... I don't want you to hurt yourself. There are _way_ too many pointy things down here that in a heat-adled mind, might look..._useable_."

Roy still refused, scoffing. He hadn't realized that his first heat had barely begun when Oliver had taken charge of it, of him. Having an alpha, with dominant presence and pheromones, undress and prepare him, then knot him, had eased all his symptoms, and it had been a very smooth and _short_ cycle. An hour and a half later, he was beginning to wish he'd taken Felicity up on her offer. He was sweating profusely, and he'd stripped down to a t-shirt and underwear, modesty be damned. He paced again, trying to burn off energy, but his ass was aching, and an emptiness was gnawing like terrible hunger inside until he was forced to stand still again.

"Where _is_ he?!" Roy asked for the third time in ten minutes. Felicity had her purse and coat by the stairs, seeing that it was likely that she'd need to leave soon. As worried as she was, she knew better than to trust her safety with him in this heightened, frustrated state.

"He's coming, Roy. He'll be here as soon as he possibly can," she said again.

Roy felt tears start. "This is horrible!" He started pacing again while he scrubbed his face and choked on a sob. His body was completely betraying him, and as glad as he was for Felicity's calm, reassuring presence, he was feeling desperation creep into his mind. She had small hands. Maybe if she... _No_! God, he was _disgusting_.

"I'm so sorry, Roy," she said quietly. "Do you want some more water?"

Roy stopped pacing, only five feet from her, shaking. He had to have something inside him. There was no other choice. He was on fire with need. Clenching his fists, he ground his teeth.

"You need to go, _now_. I'm losing it..."

As she moved toward the exit, she had one final suggestion. "I'm locking you in, like we agreed. And if it gets... _Call_ Oliver. He's your bonded mate. Maybe he can talk you through until he gets here..."

Roy was relieved when she was gone, and he threw the sweat and slick soaked clothing off. His face burned with shame as his hand seemed to move on its own to his opening, two fingers sliding in. But the angle was awkward, and he couldn't reach. It wasn't enough. His eyes roamed the lab equipment in desperation, but he still had enough rational thought not to just start grabbing random objects to shove inside himself. He laughed darkly, not sure how long he'd have the wearwithal to be so restrained.

A cramp hit, along with a fresh gush of slick, and he doubled over. One hand reached back again, shoving three fingers inside, welcoming the ache of the stretch, while his other hand stroked his painful erection. But he knew there would be no completion, no orgasm, without an alpha. He sobbed and knocked his head against the counter where he stood. He took his shaking hands away from his body and snatched up a headset. He put it in his ear and activated it, calling Oliver.

"Oliver Queen," the normal, relaxed and confident voice did nothing to soothe Roy. It was fake, the persona his bond mate wore out in the corporate world.

"_Ollie_..." He choked.

"Just a second," Oliver said in that horrible Oliver Queen voice. Roy waited, his breath ragged, as he heard the outside sounds on the other end change, then cease. "Roy. Are you okay?" And the drop in register, the caring tone, brought Roy to his knees. He started crying.

"_No._ N-not okay," his voice shook. "Need you..."

"I'll be there soon. I'm so sorry..."

"Now. I need you _now_, Oliver!"

Oliver bit his lip. He could hear the desperation in Roy's voice, but it was the fear he heard that cut him to the bone.

"Where are you, Roy?"

"In-in the Arrow cave," he mumbled. Oliver's lips curved; he hated the term, but Roy knew that and used it anyway, the stubborn...

"In your room?"

"No. Out...in the lab..."

"Are you alone?"

"Felicity just left. Told her to go..."

"Good. I'm proud of you for knowing she needed to go, love."

Roy moaned at the endearment. His ass clenched again and he sobbed. "Need you, Ollie! God... So-_empty_..."

"Soon, Roy. Soon. You need to do what I tell you now," Oliver was well aware of how many implements there were in the lair that might look useful to Roy in his heat haze.

"Anything! Anything, Oliver! Tell me what to do... Tell me how to make it stop!"

"Shh... I'll make it stop when I get there. I'll be there soon," he crooned. Roy groaned helplessly. "Go to the med cabinet and get the topical lidocaine."

Roy's legs trembled as he made his way to the glass fronted shelving unit. His eyes wouldn't focus, and he growled. "Can't see it! Words are all blurry... Where _is_ it?!"

"Listen to my voice, Roy. Do as I say," Oliver put as much command as he could into his words. The desperate omega's breathing slowed instantly. "White tube, with a yellow label. Should be on the middle shelf."

Roy snatched it up immediately. "Got it! I've got it, Oliver!"

"Good," the alpha's praise felt like warm caramel to the hyper-sensitive Roy. He dragged a long breath through his nose and let it out his mouth like Oliver had shown him when he'd taught him about meditation.

"Got it. Got it," he muttered.

"Yes, you've got it. Now walk slowly to your room. _Slow_!" He snapped as he heard Roy's bare feet slap rapidly on the concrete.

Roy was hanging on every second of the conversation. His rational mind knew that there was nothing Oliver could do until he arrived, but that insidious, weak omega voice in him was making him follow every directive without hesitation.

"Turn the lock on the outside of the knob, Roy," Oliver said. Roy obeyed instantly. "Now close the door and lock the dead bolt." Again, he did as he was told, then looked dumbly down at the handle, realizing that he'd locked himself in and anyone else out. He whimpered.

"How are you going to..."

"Oh, my love. I'd tear the _building_ down if I had to to get to you. _Relax_. I'll be there soon," Oliver whispered. He knew it was true that an alpha could achieve super-human feats to reach his bonded omega, but he also knew right where the key was. Roy's lust-fueled confusion would help keep him safe until Oliver arrived.

Roy paced the small room restlessly. Slick dripped down the inside of his thighs and he shuddered. "What now, Ollie? _Please_, tell me what to do," he begged. The voice in his ear was a lifeline; sanity amidst his crazed, hormone flooded mind.

Oliver kept his own breathing even by will alone. The whining, panting need in Roy's voice had him rock hard in his trousers and he was irrationally wishing he had Barry Allen's super-speed so he could just run to Roy right now. Instead, he was locked in an empty coat closet on a train, trying to find a way to keep Roy safe for another hour and a half.

"Please..._please_..."

"Have you been fingering yourself, Roy?" He asked softly, trying not to imagine how amazing that would be to see. His arousal was curtailed as Roy burst into noisy tears at the question.

"_I can't help it_!" Roy wailed in despair. He wanted to die from the shame and helplessness he was feeling. "My body's _betrayed_ me! I can't stand this! Oliver! _Help me_!"

"Roy! Oh god, _baby_, it's okay. It's okay. I'm coming. I'm coming as _fast_ as I can. Shh..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! So weak-"

"Oh, Roy, no, _no_, it's okay. I can't help thinking how gorgeous you must look like this. You're perfect. This is natural, love. Shh..."

Roy slowly calmed. "_Fuck_, Oliver. This is _horrible_... I need..."

"Shh. I asked about you fingering yourself because you need to put the lidocaine on your inner ring. Not much, just a little. It'll numb things some, but you can't use too much, okay?"

All Roy understood was that Oliver wanted him to finger himself, and he didn't even pay attention to the tube in his off hand as he reached back and plunged three fingers in. He moaned and rocked his hips. It wasn't enough...

"Are you applying the lidocaine?" Oliver suspected he wasn't.

"More! God, fingers... _Not enough,_ Ollie... Need more... Need _you_! God, I'm so empty!"

The desperation in his lover's voice was too much. Oliver bit his lip until he tasted blood and he gripped the empty railing so hard he knew he was almost ready to tear it from the wall.

"Roy! Stop it! _Listen_ to me now!"

Roy paused and stood still, gasping, his hand still buried between is ass cheeks.

Oliver swallowed hard. He'd have to tell Roy exactly what to do, but visualizing him doing it was driving him mad. "Take your fingers out of your ass," he said through clenched teeth, speaking slowly and very deliberately. Roy sobbed as he did what Oliver said. His whole body was shaking, and he couldn't stop himself from helplessly begging.

"Please..._please...please..._" His whispered breathlessly.

"Open the lidocaine."

Roy's hand was dripping with slick and trembling hard, be he caught the edge of the flip top with his thumbnail on the third try.

"Got it. Please..."

"Squeeze one small dot onto your index and middle fingers, love."

Roy squeezed the tube, but a huge glob shot out in his too-firm grip. He wailed. "_Too much_! There's too much! Half the fucking _tube_! Ollie, what do I do?!"

A tear slipped down Oliver's cheek. The self–loathing and shame in Roy's voice was terrible. The young man didn't deserve to feel this way, didn't deserve _any_ of this. They'd have to figure out a way to get Roy to accept that there was nothing weak or wrong with what he was going to go through each heat. If he didn't, the young man would tailspin into darkness and drag them both down.

"It's okay! Roy, baby, love, _shh_. It's okay. Wipe some off. Just wipe most of it off on a tissue or towel."

Roy choked and did as he was told, rushing to the nightstand and wiping it on the tissues there.

"'Kay...okay. I did it. Now...what?" Roy tried to concentrate past the haze in his mind that was filled with _need-lust-fuckme-now-now-NOW!_

"You need to try to get it inside you onto the inner opening. It'll numb it, and you'll get some relief. Careful, now! Please don't hurt yourself. _Gently_. Gently, Roy."

But anything near his ass right then needed to be far from gentle. He shoved his fingers in, arching his body so he could go deeper than he had before, and he nearly screamed at the sensation when his fingers met that secondary opening.

"_Aaahh_! Oliver! Fuck!" He shoved his fingers in hard as he collapsed onto the bed, contorting his body. It wasn't enough, but the spikes of pleasure were something and he twisted and prodded mindlessly, crying out.

"Roy? _Roy_! What are you doing?! Roy!"

It took several minutes for the numbing to lessen the effect Roy was having on himself, a period of time that, once he realized what he was hearing was Roy in ecstatic agony as he fucked his hand, also had Oliver on the edge of orgasm. He'd nearly torn his fly in his rush as he got his hand wrapped around his cock and started jerking himself, the gutteral, animalistic sounds he was hearing through the phone so intimate he felt his knot swelling.

As the urgency faded slightly, Roy slowed and finally withdrew his hand. Groaning miserably, he crawled across the bed and buried his face in the pillows.

The muffled sound of Roy crying killed Oliver's enthusiasm. He sank down and sat with his back against the wall, his erection fading rapidly.

"Oh, Roy. I'm coming. I'm so sorry this is happening right now like this. Just hang on. I'll be there as _soon_ as I can," he murmured.

They remained on the phone with each other until Oliver arrived, hurrying down the stairs and unlocking the door into Roy's room. He was struck by the potent pheromones concentrated in the small space and tore his clothes off, working around Roy, who'd plastered himself to Oliver the moment he entered.

"_Oliver_! Need you! God! _Please_! Make it stop... _Please_..."

Oliver swept him up and held him as soon as his clothes were off. Roy hopped and wrapped his legs around him, and Oliver lowered his hands to help support his weight. They slipped a little at the amount of fluid coming from Roy and he moaned at the feeling. He turned and lowered them both onto the bed and discovered that slick had spread across half of it with Roy's earlier thrashing. Oliver felt lightheaded, like he was swimming in the scent. Pinning Roy beneath him, Oliver took the time to actually look at him. His eyes looked glazed and dull and were red and puffed from crying, his face sweaty and flushed. His body radiated like a stove, but his skin prickled with goosebumps. Ollie cradled his face.

"Roy, love. I'm here. I'm gonna take good care of you now. Just relax. I'm here now," he reassured, then kissed him. Shaking, Roy felt a warmth very different from the scorching heat within him. It was the warmth of home, of light and peace and joy, something new and wonderful and tied completely to Oliver. Overwhelmed by the relief of feeling safe and cared for, Roy's body relaxed and he welcomed the pressure of Oliver pushing into him with a gentle sigh rather than the desperate anger he had envisioned and even craved. He began to cry again, but the tears were sweet this time, and he sank deeper into the assurance of Oliver's love.

Overpowering alpha instincts had Oliver vowing in his mind to never leave Roy's side again, but he knew reality could be fickle and he tried not to consider that the misery they'd just gone through might be repeated. There _had_ to be a way... But for now, Oliver just let himself enjoy the reunion, kissing his lover long and slow.

Roy felt the cramping he'd been suffering from transform into rippling spasms that gripped Oliver's hardness and made them both groan. Now that his alpha was here, and inside him, everything was just..._fine_, as if these last four hours had never been. Oliver rocked his hips, still not completely breaching Roy's inner ring, but enjoying the precursor of something more like the normal sex they'd been having every chance they'd gotten for the last two weeks.

"Oh, my love, oh... _Roy_, yeah... Oh god, so good. Yes. _Yes_."

Angling Roy's hips up a bit, Oliver felt his upper canal and thrust into its welcoming embrace. He pressed deep and then froze, looking down at his lover's gorgeously debauched face.

"Aaahh!" Roy shouted, his body bucking, hands reaching, grasping for Oliver. He found the alpha's strong shoulders and hung on tight. The peace and subservient surrender he'd experienced the first time wasn't there. He felt much more active this time and arched to meet each deep penetration, exclaiming every time the head of Oliver's cock rubbed past his slick producing glands, sending lightning chasing through his limbs and super-charging his cock.

Watching Roy writhe and work his hips to gain the best angle was shocking to Oliver. Omegas didn't _do_ that, unless their alphas encouraged it. Once joined, the hormones in their bodies made them docile and tractable. It always fed his alpha ego to be the one to take both he and any omega partner to the heights of enjoyment. But Roy still had the capacity to seek to please himself and Ollie, and it sent blood rushing to Oliver's knot. Roy was _anything_ but an average omega. And he belonged to Oliver. He snapped his hips harder, staying close and deep, feeling his climax build.

Roy opened his eyes a slit to see Oliver's expression as he felt the alpha's knot growing. It was amazing: agonized ecstasy, Ollie's teeth bared. They had somehow bonded without a bite their first time, but Roy wanted that pain, that blood and saliva physical connection, and he turned his head and bared his neck, offering it to Oliver just as he fell over the edge and his orgasm tumbled through his consciousness.

The gesture tore an animalistic roar from Oliver, and he came, knot locking them together as he closed his teeth on Roy's pale throat. He tasted blood, and pulled back, still wracked with the most powerful climax of his life. He turned his head, offering himself in return. Roy's bite was no less forceful than his own had been, and drew forth fresh spurts inside him. Oliver thought he might pass out at the intensity.

Each needing to connect even further with his mate, they moved and their lips met as if they'd choreographed it. Roy shuddered as pleasure continued to surge through him, and Oliver rode wave after wave of culmination as well.

Their bodies finally settled and stilled, and their breathing began relax from the ragged, choking pants and gasps. Between soft kisses to their new bond bites and each other's lip, their eyes met and spoke without words. They shared their love, their relief, and their euphoric high. A sly, teasing expression entered Roy's eyes, and he tightened his body on Oliver, who cried out as the feeling sent him back into orgasm. The hot flood of his semen inside him pushed Roy over the edge again, too, and they laughed together breathlessly when they regained the ability to do so.

They stayed knotted for a long time, with Roy taking great pleasure in being able to simply tense up and get another climax from Oliver. And another and another until Oliver finally begged laughingly for him to stop.

"God, I'm glad we got those contraceptive shots. This is so much better than worrying a damn rubber will break," Roy murmured.

Oliver felt like he'd been working the salmon ladder for ages, or that he'd circled the island twice at a sprint. He was positively _exhausted_. Roy shifted a little when Oliver began to snore lightly, relieved that his knot had finally diminished enough that they could move apart. Oliver woke at the movement and nodded when he looked at Roy. They slid apart with matching groans. Roy flushed in shame and disgust as he felt warmth seeping out of him. Oliver instantly put his hand to Roy's face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"No shame. No regrets."

Roy frowned and looked away. He couldn't help feeling that his body was betraying him. He'd enjoyed being locked together, squeezing orgasm after orgasm out of Oliver, but dealing with the aftermath of body fluids and reality made him feel soiled and repulsive.

Oliver guided him to the shower and they embraced in the spray.

"You're incredible, Roy. You're smart and you're tough. You're an amazing lover; in _or_ out of heat. You blew me away tonight, keeping your will and actively participating. You may physically be an omega, and thank god, because I never would have acted on my attraction for you otherwise, but you're not like any other omega I've ever known," Oliver said quietly. Roy hugged him harder.

"Love you, Ollie. I'm sorry I'm so..."

Oliver drew back and gave him a hard stare. "You have done _nothing_ to be sorry for. All I want is for you to just be _you_, Roy. You." He kissed him softly. "_You're_ what I want, what I _need_."

"Okay. It's just...god, the mess..."

Oliver's face pinked and Roy cocked his head at the embarrassment he sensed from him. Ollie smiled sheepishly.

"Seeing all that...mixture of us, leaking out of you... _God_, it's so hot. Makes me want to beat my chest like a gorilla and announce to the city, 'Look what I did!'"

Roy sputtered a laugh. "Oliver!"

Ollie leaned in close and confessed a further secret. "I also kinda want to taste it," he murmured into Roy's ear. Roy's eyes popped.

"Holy _shit_, Oliver! That's..." He wasn't sure he could find the words. "Jesus, that's fucking kinky. Gross. But... Oh god..."

Oliver kissed his neck and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "So you don't get to be disgusted by it, right? Just think about what you know I'm thinking."

Roy had to laugh at that, and somehow, Oliver's filthy confession opened up the possibility that everything was going to be okay.

~~~Arrow~~~

_A/N Not sure when I might write more for these guys. I'm going to leave this as a WIP. Reviews are a great encouragement for me though. ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Felicity! Get this damn door open!" Oliver snapped into his transmitter.

"I told you this system had crazy levels of encryption, it's gonna take as long as it takes," Felicity replied, surprised by Oliver's tone.

"Fuck it," Oliver growled. He drew an explosive arrow as he backed up out of the blast radius.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy snatched the arrow from him. The aggression he sensed, rolling from Oliver in waves, was unfamiliar and unsettling. "They can't know we were here, man. Stealth!"

Oliver snarled at the shorter man, but calmed slightly. Roy put his gloved hand on Oliver's chest, and Oliver took a deep breath. The concern Roy felt forced Oliver to lock down his impatience.

"Okay. I'm okay," he said. Roy frowned, never having seen Oliver so close to losing control, but he nodded. He stayed close to Oliver's side anyway, though.

"Got it! You have a go," Felicity said.

The two men entered the building and moved silently through the corridors. They retrieved the piece of tech they were there for, planting the dysfunctional replacement, then retreated. As they moved through the city back to the lair, Roy watched Oliver. The bigger man took longer jumps, ran faster, pushing himself harder than Roy had ever seen.

Back at the lair, they got out of their gear after sending Felicity home. Roy saw the telltale flushing of Oliver's chest and sensed his restlessness.

"Ollie, you know you're going into rut, right?" Roy tried to make the comment conversational, but he was nervous, and of course his mate could feel it.

"I can't be. I'm on suppressants," Oliver replied, sounding testy.

"You're showing all the signs, man. If you wanna try to head it off you could go to the doctor or something, but I think it's probably too late."

"Too late? What do you know, you're a fucking omega who thought he was a beta!"

Roy tried not to let the sneering tone and lash of resentment bother him. Oliver wasn't in control the way he usually was.

"I've seen ruts. In the Glades, no one could afford suppressants. We stayed out of their way, Oliver. The things an uncontrolled alpha can do in rut are..."

"I know the danger! That's why I'm on the goddamn pills. I'm not in rut; I'm not some animal that's going to tear the building apart, okay? Just leave me alone, damnit!"

Roy left, but followed Oliver when he exited the lair and headed for a seedy nightclub. He was pretty sure that the heats they'd shared were partly to blame for inducing Oliver's state, so it was his responsibility to watch out for his lover and mate. Oliver had taken care of him when he was out of control, so even if this got violent, Roy owed it to him. He'd been beaten before. Never raped, but since they were mates it couldn't be called that, could it? Roy's stomach clenched at the memory of a male omega left bleeding and barely alive after a rutting alpha was done with him, something he'd seen more than once growing up. Sometimes the omega lived, sometimes he didn't. In honesty, a cold, sick terror welled inside him at the thought of Oliver unleashing all his alpha strength and violence on him, but Roy owed it to him. He'd take the pain. He would do anything for Ollie.

Entering the club, Roy carefully kept tabs on Oliver as the man moved through the club. He watched him get a drink and toss it back like water, then prowl toward the dance floor.

Jealousy clawed at Roy as Oliver drew a girl in a short skirt to his chest and started grinding on her in barely a semblance of dancing. The woman seemed to enjoy it until Oliver started nosing at her throat, then she began to struggle. Roy shook his head and moved in. The helpless beta female was starting to panic when Roy got close enough for Oliver to catch his scent. He unceremoniously shoved the girl away and grabbed Roy.

"We should get out of here, Oliver," Roy said. But he sensed how far gone the alpha was and tried to figure out how to get him someplace safer and more private. His apartment wasn't far, but with the growls rising in Oliver's chest, he didn't know if they would make it there.

When next Oliver shifted his grip on Roy, the smaller man twisted and got away from him. Oliver snarled, and Roy headed for the door, sensing the alpha following with relief. They were attracting attention he didn't want. An alpha in rut fucking an omega could start a riot in a place like this with inhibitions lowered from alcohol and lots of sexual energy and pheromones in the air.

The moment he cleared the door, Roy broke into a run, knowing there was only the slimmest possibility he'd outpace Oliver. His only chance was in being smarter as the alpha hormones narrowed Oliver's thought process to _needmatefuckNOW._

Roy dodged over and around obstacles, heading toward his home, overheating quickly as he exerted himself, really hoping Oliver wouldn't catch him and fuck in in some filthy alleyway. He heard the alpha behind him and poured on his speed, using every parkour trick he'd ever known to foil his pursuer.

A block from his house, a heavy weight slammed into him as Oliver caught up. The dirt and weeds of a back garden seemed a better surface to skid across than asphalt, but Roy really didn't want Oliver tearing into his ass to happen with an audience. He writhed in the clutching embrace and turned face up beneath his mate, sweat stinging his eyes as he tried to focus the man on top of him.

Desperate to try to get through the haze of lust enshrouding Oliver's mind, Roy wrapped his arms around Ollie's neck and pulled himself up to kiss him.

The shock of the kiss seemed to work. Oliver's arms loosened, just holding Roy instead of crushing him.

"_Please_ can we do this at my place and not right here?" Roy begged as their lips separated. Oliver grunted, burying his face against Roy's neck. His hips rutted against his lover, but Roy could feel that there was a bit of higher brain function happening. "Please, Ollie? Take care of me?" He tried, reaching for the protective side of his mate.

It worked. Oliver surged to his feet and threw Roy over his shoulder, running for Roy's house. Roy groaned as his breath wooshed out each time Oliver's stride jostled him.

The alpha burst through the front door, lacking the wherewithal to stop and let Roy unlock it. The momentum bounced the door against the wall and then mostly closed again, Roy saw, craning his neck as Oliver carried him into the bedroom area and upended him onto the bed where he bounced, the cheap old frame creaking ominously. It was unlikely to survive the night.

Roy was unfastening his jeans and trying to get them off his legs so Oliver wouldn't rip them as he was his own, the sound loud as the alpha shredded the denim pulling it free with manic strength.

Seeing the massively engorged erection that Oliver was sporting, Roy rolled over and reached frantically for the lube beside his bed, fear knifing cold through him at the thought of being taken with no prep. Unfortunately, Oliver seemed to see the movement as an attempt to escape and he roared and lunged for Roy, yanking on his ankles and spreading his legs wide.

"Oliver! Wait!" Roy shouted, but there was nothing left of restraint from the alpha. He crawled up between Roy's thighs, lifting the omega and shoving hard against him.

"Shit!" Roy cried as the steel hard tip of Oliver's cock jabbed against his perineum. But the next attempt was dead on, and Roy braced himself for being torn open.

Instead, Oliver slid in smoothly, ecstasy making Roy scream as his upper canal was breached, causing a gush of slick around Ollie's cock.

Roy had no idea how, but his body had gone into a spontaneous heat, and instead of horrific pain, he was catapulted into the intense pleasure of a full mating. Awash in it, Roy writhed and humped back against the brutal pounding Oliver was giving him.

The coupling was completely animalistic, and when Oliver's knot swelled and he locked in place, the sounds they both made as they came were inhuman. Roy shuddered and clenched and wrung climax after climax from Oliver until it felt like his guts would burst from the amount of semen inside him. They both came until they were exhausted and lost consciousness.

It was still night when they stirred, and Roy wriggled and heaved to roll the heavier man off of him. Oliver groaned.

"Told you: rut," Roy croaked, his voice nearly gone from screaming.

"It's never been like that for me," Oliver growled back hoarsely.

"We're just fucking lucky I went into heat or you might have fucked me to death," Roy said. His breath caught in his throat at the truth of that statement.

"We're mates. Of course you went into heat. Our bodies know each other."

"What!? That's a...thing?"

Oliver barked a laugh. "I'm gonna get you Alpha/Omega Relations for Dummies, man. I know you thought you were a beta, but you seriously need to educate yourself about your own dynamic, and mine. Kinda important stuff."

"You coulda told me," Roy gasped. He couldn't believe that Oliver had kept something so basic from him.

"Nah. Chasing you with all that adrenaline mixing with your heat hormones... That was the ultimate high."

"Do _not_ tell me you planned this, Oliver!" Roy wasn't sure if he was begging or just appalled.

"Not really. Just took advantage of the situation," Ollie confessed, chuckling at what he read as indignation on Roy's face. "You've never had sex like that before, _ever_, and you know it."

"You're right: I've never been afraid I was about to be raped to death by the person I'm in love with!" Roy rolled off the bed. "I don't consider that having anything to do with sex, though," he spat over his shoulder. Slick and semen gashed down his thighs and he hurried to the bathroom, locking the door behind him before he started cleaning himself up with shaking hands.

Oliver was stunned. He couldn't believe that Roy had really been that afraid of him. He stared at the closed bathroom door and finally got up.

"Roy..." He knocked. "Baby... I can't begin to apologize enough..." He tried the knob and found it locked.

Roy angrily threw the washcloth he'd wiped up with at the door where it made a sodden _thudsplat_, then turned the shower on.

"Roy! Come on, Roy! R-" Oliver cut himself off. He listened to the splashing in the other room and sighed. He stripped his shirt off, then went to the kitchen and cleaned himself up as best he could with paper towels. He stripped the bed, groaning when he saw he needed to scrub the mattress, too. He got as much of the slick and come out of the material as he could, then put a towel over the spot and remade the bed with fresh sheets. When he heard the shower cut off, he went back to the bathroom door.

"Roy? Love, please, _please_ open the door," he said quietly.

Roy had calmed down a little, and he sighed heavily as he dried himself off and listened to Oliver's pleas. Wrapping the towel around his hips, Roy unlocked the door and opened it. He stared defiantly at his lover, whose contrition was painted all over him, from his sad eyes to his slumped shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked softly.

Roy huffed. "Yeah. You know I am. But that was a really shitty thing to do."

"Tell me how I can make it up to you?"

Roy shook his head. "You can't. We just have to move on." He brushed past Oliver and went to get some water. Ollie followed and put his hands lightly on Roy's waist while he drank. He leaned in and kissed the back of Roy's neck, sliding over to the bond bite scar and nuzzling it.

"Let me try? There's something else about a spontaneous heat that I want to show you. Something good."

Roy set his glass down and turned to look at Oliver, his wariness sending another stab of regret through Oliver. "Tell me. I don't think I'm up for anymore _surprises_."

"Your body stays in heat positioning," Oliver said immediately. "We can make love like we do when you're cycling, only you'll actually be aware completely and have normal sexual control. I'm close enough to rut that I can knot you again. I've...never gotten to do that before, have mating sex when we're both fully in command of ourselves. It's something I've dreamed about doing, though. With you."

Roy's eyebrows rose. It sounded amazing.

"Yeah. Yeah, Ollie, let's do that," he said breathlessly. Oliver smiled and hugged him.

They laid down on the bed, kissing and touching as they normally began non-mating sex. Even though Oliver had told him his body was still responding like he was in heat, Roy was surprised to feel dampness between his asscheeks. He was glad the towel from his shower was still around his waist, and he untucked it and pushed it so it was flat under them, hooking a leg around Ollie's thigh as soon as he was completely naked.

"Oh, yeah, love," Oliver responded, sliding his hand down to cup Roy's ass and pull him tighter against himself. Roy's hips rocked lazily and Oliver broke away from his lover's mouth to start to work down his neck, sliding further, rolling Roy onto his back. He stopped and sucked the younger man's nipples, then continued down.

Some omega males had exceptionally small dicks, but Roy was only a little below average. Still, it was no strain for Oliver to suck him in completely, and Roy called out to him. Oliver could smell the slick he was producing and he moaned around the mouthful, sucking harder while he slid his hand up the inside of Roy's thigh to rub across his opening, cupping him, skidding up to hold his balls, then back, his middle finger pressing in and Roy's ass opening like a hungry mouth before it. Oliver moaned and Roy rocked back into the penetration, then up into the wet heat of Ollie's mouth.

"Fuck, Ollie, oh... Yeah, finger me... Up... In... Oh _god_! Yes! Ah! God! S-so good..." Roy twisted, caught between the pleasure front and back. As Oliver breached his upper canal with just one finger, the sensation focused in at that point and the blowjob became incidental. Before he presented as an omega, he'd never have believed oral sex could be totally secondary to anything else. He'd spent many hours of his young tween and teen days in pursuit of girls and boys who were rumored to give it. But the hidden opening inside him was a whole other level of ecstatic experience. Lights burst across his vision as Oliver made little circles within the grasp of his upper sphincter and he jerked and twitched as sensations chased through his body, obliterating any sense of time or location. All he craved was _more_. 

"God! Oll-" Roy writhed and whimpered. Oliver released his cock and concentrated on his fingers, sliding a second in, as far into that secret heat as he could, then bumping past his slick glands and curling over Roy's prostate as he withdrew. Roy made sounds that were positively otherworldly, and Oliver found his vision starting to wash red as his rut lust returned; muted, but still powerful.

Roy bent his legs and dug his heels into the mattress so he could fuck himself onto Oliver's fingers, and that was as much as Ollie could take. He lunged up, landing hard on Roy's body, chest to chest, and he kissed him with fierce devotion as he desperately lined himself up with Roy's sloppy, drenched ass, and shoved in, impaling him, the drive home punching the air from Roy's lungs so he couldn't make a sound as Oliver lay panting against Roy's chin.

Roy could barely see through the tears in his eyes as he tried to look at his lover. "O-Ollie..." He gasped. "So... Oh, Oliver, you gotta... Fuck, love, please, just-just-" Choking on a sob, Roy fell silent. Oliver nosed Roy's jaw, then moved to speak against his lips.

"Move?" Oliver asked. Roy clenched on him hard and twisted unexpectedly, rolling them until he was atop the bigger man.

"Or just let me do the work this time," Roy smirked. Oliver barked a laugh and bucked his hips, making both of them gasp in pleasure.

"I'd rather we did it together," Ollie replied. Roy's eyes rolled back and he nodded.

"Works for me," he said, rocking just to feel Oliver's hardness shift and stretch his inner opening. Slick dripped down, but he didn't care if he had to burn the damn mattress later: this was so worth it. He was usually out of his head with need at this point in a round of his heat, so he planned to make the most of the opportunity. Rising up on Oliver and sinking back down, feeling the pressure of the head of his lover's cock rubbing past his upper opening, Roy sobbed in rapture. He felt like he could implode on that one spot, every bit of his awareness shrinking as he moved less than an inch, up and down, popping Ollie in and out of that powerfully sensitive sphincter.

Oliver grabbed Roy's hips, grounding him and steadying him. It felt amazing to him as well, but he could tell that Roy was almost lost in it.

That grip extended Roy's awareness back to more than the singularity of ecstasy inside him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the gorgeous man below him and gave him a shaky smile.

Oliver guided Roy's movements, shifting into proper, long, gliding thrusts together and almost apart: over and over. Their breaths were gasped and panted together, and they maintained eye contact, creating a timeless flow of collective perfection. Holding off as long as he could, Oliver eventually felt his knot begin to swell.

Roy got a mischievous look in his eye as he felt it, and he rode it several times, popping it in and out of his outer opening as he had the head of Oliver's cock in his inner hole earlier.

"Fuck! Roy! God, don't-don't hurt yourself, baby... Ngh!"

Roy settled down, feeling the knot swell inside him. It was another ecstatic sensation, full and fulfilling, and he leaned forward to kiss Oliver and share the moment. Then he squeezed his body on his lover, and rocked rapidly, sending them both into dizzying orgasms; Oliver pumping his own fluids out into Roy, and Roy's body spasming in response.

When the omega's body calmed, he decided it was time for real payback and started clenching on Oliver, wringing climax after climax out of him.

"Ahh! Roy...shit! That's starting to fucking hurt, damnit!" Oliver groaned his complaint after eight...or nine(?) times. Maybe ten? Roy laughed, and that tightened him on Oliver, which set him off again. His balls were aching, burning like he had smoldering charcoal briquettes in his sack instead of testicles. "Please, babe, I'm sorry I scared you. Really."

Roy swallowed more laughter, understanding that Oliver's pleas were heartfelt and he was actually causing his lover pain. He sighed. "Okay. I suppose I forgive you." Laying down against Ollie's chest, Roy tried to relax and wait for the alpha's knot to deflate. His lover's strong arms around him, and his powerful hands gently caressing up and down his back were immensely soothing and felt as lovingly intimate as anything he'd ever done for Roy. "Oliver..."

"Yes, babe?"

"I've never trusted anyone the way I trust you. The fact that you were in control of yourself enough in a rut to make sure that I was okay, even if you didn't tell me that, it's just so..." Roy choked a little on the lump that formed in his throat. "I love you, Oliver. Always."

Oliver cupped Roy's face and smiled at him. "I love you, too, Roy. Always." He touched the bond scar on Roy's throat and nodded. "Always."

A/N It seems there aren't too many Alpha rut stories out there, so I had to explore that. I'd started this chapter months ago, but the big news of Colton Haynes (Roy Harper) coming out publicly regarding his sexuality as well as his struggle with anxiety got me back to finish it. I have no idea what I might write next in this verse. It's fun, and I'm willing to entertain thoughts or suggestions from readers. I'm not going to make it mpreg, though. Not my cuppa. Thanks for reading!


End file.
